Acordes de soledad
by Lore de Brower
Summary: abrió la ventana y la luz de la luna iluminó el cuarto...regreso para observar mejor todo y vio que en el espejo había una nota, la tomo y la leyó en silencio.  "porque regresaste"...instintivamente se giro y vio la silueta de algo o alguien
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: fanfic inspirado en el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, los personajes no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia fue creada sin fines lucrativos, solo de entretenimiento.

ACORDES DE SOLEDAD

Capitulo1

Una intrusa en la mansión.

El adinerado William Albert Andley, vivía lejos de Candy por cuestiones de trabajo, no le gustaba estar separado de ella, pero por los negocios de la familia tenía que hacerlo en contra de su voluntad, desde que había adoptado a Candy cuando era tan solo una niña de 5 años había estado a su lado, aquel día que visito el hogar de Pony (un orfanato que estaba cerca de su propiedad) y la conoció quedo encantado con esa niña, era un ángel, su pequeño ángel travieso, como él la llamaba. Ahora ya no estaba solo, su casa tenia vida, la sonrisa de la pequeña inundaba la mansión, la chiquilla vivió los años de su infancia a lado de él, acompañándolo, pero la educación de su nueva hija también era importante, tuvo que separarse de ella, por consejos de su tía abuela, la señora Elroy, quien decía que el mejor lugar para su formación era un colegio en el extranjero el cual gozaba de una excelente fama, de esa forma Candy fue enviada a estudiar al prestigioso colegio, el Real San Pablo en Londres, ahí conoció a sus primos, sobrinos de Albert, ellos eran los hermanos Cromwell, Archivald y Alistear, o como ella prefería llamarlos ella, Archí y Stear, Archí el menor, estaba enamorado de Candy , pero su amor no era correspondido, pues para ella solo lo veía como su primo que era, y por fortuna del chico, conoció a Anne Britter, la hija de una familia rica de América, de la cual intento enamorarse, y lo logro después de un tiempo. Candy también conoció a un chico, Terrence Grandchester, el era un muchacho rebelde del colegio, el busca problemas, pero toda su actitud era a causa de problemas familiares, Candy se convirtió en su amiga, el se enamoro de ella, y Candy de él, pero el destino los separo cruelmente en una noche fría de invierno. Desde entonces Candy vive alejada del mundo, se regreso a vivir a la mansión donde paso su infancia, su feliz infancia, su padre estaba muy preocupado, porque parece no importarle lo que sucede fuera de esa mansión, pero no puede hacer nada por el momento, en ese tiempo esa seria su fortaleza contra el dolor o aparentemente lo seria. Albert siempre la apoyara en sus decisiones, pues la conoce y sabe que no hará nada indebido.

24 de diciembre del 2011

-Señorita Candice ¿no cenara? –dijo Dorothy desde fuera de la habitación.

-No, no tengo hambre.

- de acuerdo como usted diga.

Dorothy, la mucama de Candy, la había cuidado desde que había llegado a esa casa, cuando ella la había conocido, Candy era una niña feliz, disfrutaba al máximo la vida, se pasaba todo el día jugando, corriendo de un lado a otro en la mansión, pero eso había cambiado, desde que había regresado de Londres, era otra, se dormía muy tarde, y en el día se encerraba en su habitación y solo bajaba a comer.

-Pensaba que hoy que es víspera de navidad tan siquiera cenaría. –dijo Dorothy a la cocinera.

-Entiéndela Dorothy, debe sentirse muy triste de estar sola aquí, debe ser muy cruel pasar la navidad sola, el señor William no puede venir, el es la única familia que tiene.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

La joven mucama, se quedo meditando el comportamiento de su amiga, pero algo en ella no estaba bien, la veía muy deprimida y no era por que pasaría sola la navidad. Medito la joven mucama y llego a la conclusión que desde su separación con Terrence, ella se había vuelto fría, Dorothy la había visto llorar silenciosamente en su habitación, pero no sabia como ayudarla sin que pensara que era una entrometida y chismosa.

-Lo mejor será que la dejes tranquila. –añadió la cocinera y ambas siguieron con sus deberes.

…

Candy estaba en su habitación, escuchando música con su reproductor, estaba ya un poco aburrida, pensaba que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en Londres con sus amigos, seguramente ellos estarán divirtiéndose en grande en ese momento, pero la separación con Terry le había roto el corazón, había decidido pasar sus vacaciones en América, porque sabía que Terry estaría con Archie Stear y las chicas, lo último que quería era verlo, y más si tenía que verlo con Susana, eso no lo soportaría.

Candy sufría de insomnio últimamente, claro provocado por que dormía gran parte del día, cuando llegaba la noche, era normal que ya no tuviera sueño. Era una noche fría, silenciosa, le pareció una buena idea salir a dar un paseo, tal vez al jardín, o a explorar el tercer piso, que desde niña le habían contado todo tipo de historias para que no subiera, ahora esas historias sabia que eran falsas, muy falsas, como era posible que los fantasmas existieran, "tonterías", dijo ella al recordar como hacían que temblara de miedo al oír el relato.

Se acomodo las pantuflas, y se puso un abrigo, abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar a las escaleras, al subirlas se le hicieron muy agotadores esos escalones, ya no era la niña que podía subir corriendo las escaleras y no terminar cansada como si hubiera recorrido tres kilómetros. Se detuvo en el descanso y observo algunos cuadros que estaban en la pared, no sabia quienes eran esas personas, sonrió al ver el peinado de una de las damas, era bastante gracioso. Un fuerte ruido interrumpió su risa, provenía del tercer piso, tal vez se había caído una de las viejas pinturas, pensó ella, era una casa bastante vieja, había estado en esa familia desde hace muchos años antes de que ella llegara y casi no había sido habitada últimamente. Continuó subiendo los escalones lentamente, hasta que por fin se terminaron, estaba completamente oscuro, casi nunca subía nadie, y mas ahora que la única viviendo ahí era ella, prendió su celular para alumbrar un poco, vio que los cuadros estaba perfectamente alineados, le pareció extraño, una de las puertas de ese pasillo estaba abierta, camino sigilosamente hasta ahí y cuando iba a tomar la perilla para empujarla, la puerta se cerró en su cara.

-¿pero que rayos pasa aquí? –gritó y se separo de la puerta- tal vez fue el viento, si eso fue seguramente.

Trato de no darle importancia y siguió con su recorrido, camino un largo rato por los pasillos del tercer piso, hasta que una de las puertas le pareció peculiar, el acabado de la madera era diferente a las demás, y también la cerradura, la curiosidad la invadió y no pudo evitar intentar abrirla, pero antes de tocarla, el rechinido de la puerta le aviso que alguien más la estaba abriendo. No era una de esas chicas que se asustara por una insignificancia y trato de pensar lógicamente.

"_Tranquila Candy, estas puertas son demasiado viejas debe ser que ya no cierren como deberían."_

Tomo valor y empujo la puerta, camino muy lentamente, entro, se escuchaba como rechinaba el piso a cada paso que daba, era una habitación muy vieja, se preguntaba quien habría vivido ahí, alzo la mirada y observo a su alrededor, había algunos cuadros en las paredes, pero eran personas que ella no conocía que ni siquiera había visto en el libro de la historia de la familia que la Sra. Elroy la obligo a aprenderse, camino un poco mas y observo la cama, se acerco y se dio cuenta que estaba tibia, como si alguien hubiera estado durmiendo hace unos minutos ahí, eso si que le pareció raro, había un espejo, un escritorio, se acerco hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, pero la silla trono, se puso de pie inmediatamente, también noto que atrás de unas oscuras cortinas, había un balcón, abrió la ventana y la luz de la luna iluminó el cuarto, ya que no había luz eléctrica y su celular se quedaba sin batería, regreso para observar mejor todo y vio que en el espejo había una nota, la tomo y la leyó en silencio.

"por que regresaste…."

Ella no entendía lo que decía la nota, además de que era una letra muy antigua, un manuscrito confuso, camino hacia la cama y se sentó. Pero sintió que alguien la observaba, instintivamente se giro y vio la silueta de algo o alguien, pero no logro distinguir quién o qué era, sintió que un frio le recorría el cuerpo y el miedo la invadió, salió corriendo y no volteo a verificar de quien era esa presencia extraña.

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir, además de que se sentía sola, pues era navidad y todos sus seres queridos estaba al otro lado del mar, su orgullo le impedía cenar con su amiga de la infancia Dorothy, pues estaba cerrada a cualquier convivencia o contacto con el mundo

"_Terry cómo pudiste hacerme esto, yo te amo" "Pero Candy solo fue un error perdóname" "Y crees que con pedirme perdón se arregla todo?" "Yo se que no, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer, tu eres mi vida no puedo renunciar a ti" "¿renunciar? Por favor, tu renunciaste a mi desde el momento en que la preferiste a ella" "Entiéndelo fue un error, ese día estaba pasado de copas, creo que estuve en el lugar y la hora equivocada" "Pues lo siento mucho, pero no puedo perdonarte, como podría estar segura de que no lo volverás a hacer, cada vez que se te pasen las copas" "No seas testaruda, yo se que me amas, te prometo que no volverá a suceder" "Es muy tarde para promesas, mañana sale mi vuelo a América, y créeme que no volveré a ver hacia atrás, aunque se me valla la vida en olvidarte" _

El sueño en el que estaba Candy, dio un vuelco inesperado, la imagen de ella y Terry en su último encuentro se había desvanecido y ahora una imagen nueva, algo borrosa se apoderaba de su sueño, _"Porque regresaste…" _

Continuara….

Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro fic, espero y el comienzo les haya parecido interesante :P se que han de decir q como pongo una nueva historia si no puedo continuar el de "Recuérdame" :P lo se yo m hago la misma pregunta, pero esta historia se nos ocurrio a mi hermana y a mi hace ya casi un año, y solo llevo dos cap. Pero quise publicarla, bueno me despido pidiéndole que dejen su comentario

ciaooooo


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Se despertó con un grito y sudando, tenia la respiración agitada, al escuchar el grito, Dorothy entro de inmediato ya que se encontraba cerca de su habitación.

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?

-¿EH?

-Si ¿porqué gritas? me asustaste, creí que algo te pasaba.

-Solo una pesadilla, -dijo aun inquieta- No te preocupes.

-Me asustaste, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido, y dime, que fue lo que soñaste.

-algo muy extraño, te lo contare, pero…. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-Claro Candy, puedes confiar en mí –le guiño el ojo.

-Bien, pues…. fue muy extraño, al principio era como un recuerdo-entrecerró los ojos- se revivió en mi sueño la escena del rompimiento con mi novio, pero después, ese recuerdo desapareció, entonces una imagen borrosa se apodero de mi sueño, esa sombra me dijo una frase extraña, aun no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-¿Porqué regresaste?... solo eso escuche y me desperté.

-Es un sueño muy extraño Candy.

-Si! ¿qué crees que tenga que ver conmigo?

-No lo se. –dijo pensativa- la rubia se afligió al oír la respuesta- es broma Candy- rio la mucama- fue solo una pesadilla piénsalo bien, te dijo por que regresaste ¿no es así?

-si eso dijo.

-tu has vivido aquí y nunca había ocurrido nada ¿o si?

-por supuesto que no.

-entonces no hay de que preocuparse ya te lo dije fue una pesadilla, además yo no he sabido que ocurran cosas extrañas en la mansión.

-pero me contaron una historia hace años.

-fue solo para asustarte y lo irónico, en ese momento no creíste ¿y ahora lo haces?

-ummm tienes razón, ese asunto queda olvidado –rio- ¿que hora es?

-Son las 10:30 am.

-Valla! Es tardísimo –dijo dando un salto fuera de la cama.

La joven mucama no pudo evitar reír por las muecas tan graciosas que la otra joven hacia.

-Vas a salir Candy?

-ummm quizás, me gustaría ir a dar un paseo, hace mucho que no camino por el enorme territorio de los Andley.

-Es una buena idea Candy, me alegra que salgas un poco, no me gusta verte aquí encerrada en tu habitación, espero que te diviertas, quieres que arregle tu ropa de montar, o iras caminando?

-Iré en caballo, tiene mucho tiempo que no cabalgo, me gustaría hacerlo, además el clima es perfecto no crees Dorothy? – miro por su ventana.

-Si Candy tienes razón, el clima es muy bueno para cabalgar, ahora mismo preparo tu ropa, ¿quieres que arregle el baño también?

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo. –le guiño el ojo y saco la lengua.

-jajaja sabes Candy extrañaba ver esa mueca.

-supongo que es mi gesto personal –volvió a hacer la misma mueca.

- será mejor que vaya a hacer mi trabajo.

-Gracias Dorothy, gracias por escucharme.

-Me considero tu amiga, y para eso estamos las amigas, aunque pensé que ya no querías serlo, regresaste muy cambiada.

-Claro que eres mi Amiga, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, no importa la situación, recuérdalo siempre.

-Gracias Candy –sonrió-

La chica salió de la habitación, y Candy se metió al cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera, y compuso la temperatura del agua, mientras el liquido tibio caía sobre su espalda, Candy recordaba ese sueño tan raro que había tenido, sobre todo esa voz, no sabia que era el significado de aquellas palabras, y tenia un presentimiento muy extraño. Aun se sentía muy triste por lo ocurrió en Londres con Terry, ella verdaderamente lo amaba y esa traición la había herido profundamente, intento sacar esa escena de su pensamiento, alzo la vista hacia arriba para que el agua cayera golpeando su cara y suspiro.

Cuando salió del baño, su ropa estaba perfectamente alineada, Dorothy era muy atenta, siempre hacia perfectamente su trabajo.

"_que haría sin Dorothy, en estos momentos, ella es con la única que puedo hablar"_

"_el día es muy hermoso, el cabalgar un rato quizás me haga bien, pero como estar bien"_

La joven bajo a desayunar solo un poco de café, se dirigió, hacia las caballerizas, pero el Sr, Douglas, quien cuidaba los caballos, le comento que no seria recomendable salir, pues últimamente los caminos eran un poco peligrosos.

-algunos malvivientes, aprovechaban la inmensa propiedad, para entrar, tomar y fumar y quien sabe que mas-

-¿pero como es eso posible?- dijo extrañada

-se han dado mañas para hacerlo, pero ya se ha mandado a reforzar la seguridad, a poner cámaras en lugares claves, ¿Por qué mejor no espera unos cuantos días para salir de paseo?

-no se preocupe no me alejare mucho, gracias-

-yo insisto señorita Candice, usted quiere cabalgar cerca del rio, y es el lugar mas alejado de la propiedad por lo tanto es el mas peligroso, espero un poco que yo llamare a la empresa de seguridad para que si es posible mañana acaben de instalar.

-gracias sr. Douglas pero no cambiare de opinión-

-entonces señorita, permita que alguien la acompañe, puedo llamar a Richard, le aseguro que no la molestara-

-NO! Deseo estar sola-

-si el señor William se entera de que la deje ir sola con esta situación, me despedirá-

-¿y quién se lo dirá?- guiño el ojo

Ya no escuchó mas palabras inmediatamente monto su hermoso caballo blanco, y salió a todo galope, quería la soledad del lugar, recostarse en el pasto y meditar, empezó a cabalgar sin rumbo, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no noto, lo lejos que estaba de la mansión, aun eran las tierras de ella, pero ya estaba muy retirada y nadie estaba cerca, bajo de su caballo, se recostó en el césped y de pronto sintió una sensación de angustia, pues recordó lo que le había comentado el Sr. Douglas, así que decidió regresar cerca de la mansión, pero de pronto escucho unas risas de entre los árboles, esto la asusto y su angustia creció, de pronto salieron un par de maleantes, que le gritaron cosas impropias.

-no te vallas, nos divertiremos juntos- decía uno de ellos, acercándose peligrosamente a ella-

-ALEJENSE!- grito angustiada retrocediendo-

-mira damita, quieres hacer esto difícil- dijo irónico el otro-

Fue cuando uno de ellos logro atraparla en sus brazos y acerco su cabeza en el cuello de ella, Candy reacciono de inmediato y forcejeo con toda su energía, alzo de golpe su rodilla a la entrepierna de su agresor y afortunadamente logro zafarse, Cuando ella retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba su caballo, trato de soltarlo de su amarre, entonces el otro malhechor se acerco a quererla apresar nuevamente, pero ella salió despavorida con todas sus fuerzas. El maleante trato de montar el caballo de la rubia, pero este reparo y lo hizo caer, el otro todavía se recuperaba del golpe y cuando ambos lograron ponerse en pie, ya Candy estaba fuera del alcance de sus ojos, el caballo salió desbocado y pensando que vendrían en busca de la joven, huyeron de la propiedad Andley.

Candy corría sin voltear en ningún momento, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos sin control, no se fijo en el rumbo que tomo, paro un poco para recuperar el aire y oyó nuevamente un ruido que la hizo recuperar su carrera.

Sin rumbo fijo, huyendo con todas sus fuerzas, no se fijo en quien estaba de frente, al toparse con un cuerpo , que hizo que frenara, alzo la vista y noto que era un muchacho, lo único que pensó es que era uno de ellos, el chico al ver como venia lo único que hizo para controlarla fue abrazarla, grave un error pues Candy también forcejeo, pero esta vez al estar agotada, no tuvo la misma habilidad que con el primero y con la angustia, el esfuerzo físico, el terror de lo sucedido… solo vio todo obscuro y se desvaneció en los brazos del aquel desconocido.

-¿dónde estoy?- dijo una vez que despertó, de pronto recordó lo que le había ocurrido y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas grandes – ¿qué? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-se extrañó demasiado al encontrarse recostada en el césped, pensó lo peor, se toco su cuerpo revisándolo, dio un suspiro al notar que no había ningún cambio, aparentemente, pero la angustia no se alejaba-

"_¿y el chico con el que me tope? ¿dónde está?, Dios mío, que no me haya hecho nada malo, por favor"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó una voz que hablaba dulcemente detrás de ella.

-veo que te has despertado, me asustaste….

Continuara….

Hola chicas, me dio un gusto enorme saber que leían la historia, les quiero agradecer de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman en ver mis locuras :P, les piso una disculpa x q he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos compromisos, y aunq soy ama de casa C: y se supone tengo mas tiempo en comparación de otras escritoras que trabajan, les cuento d rapidito, pues m meti de organizadora d una fiesta patronal y recientemente tuvimos un evento y que dificil es °_° y otra cosa que me atrazo, mi compu no sirve, no se que diablos le paso, de momento se pone una pantalla azul, no se que dice x q esta en ingles jejeje y después se reinicia, luego la pongo en modo de seguro, pero aun asi no jala bien y si la pongo iniciar win normalmente vuelve a salir la pantalla azul, ya una ocacion paso lo mismo con la compu de mi hijo, y era un recochino virus, y la tuvieron que formatear, solo espero que la mia no llegue a eso, aunq todo indica q si, chicas alguien sab q puedo hacerrrrrr?

Luna Andry: wow m da gusto saber que lees todo lo que publico amix gracias, y bueno esa nota que dejaron era una amenaza y mi querido Anthony no podría hacer algo asi. Saludossss

Kimberly Brower: hola, agradezco tus palabras y bueno sip yo escribo recuérdame, peroooo si la pienso terminar, solo ténganme paciencia :D

Lucero: ohhh gracias , en verdad, que linda que te ofrezcas en dar ideas ;) sabes como ya lo había dicho antes, ya tengo claro en que termina la historia, por que cuando me imagino una también me imagino el final, pero en el camino aveces van saliendo mas ideas y hay que acomodarlas y eso es lo que aveces atraza un poco

Val: pues creo que ya te imaginaras quien es el chico que acaba de salir vdd? Pues es… t ata ta tannnnn .. descubrelo en el siguiente jejeje aunq no creo q sea difícil saber de quien se trata gracias x leer.

Noemi Cullen: jejeje gracias x tus palabras, espero no tardar en actualizar para que pronto descubras de quien se trata y su historia.

Linda Andry: gracias por leer y bueno ya pronto sabaras que cosa es lo que esta en el tercer piso.

Ladybug: uyy la pedrada fue para mi :'( tienes razón, comparto tu opinión, yo he leído fic que tienen ya mucho que no actualizan, es mas aveces creo que ya no los seguiras, pero no tengo en mente dejar inconcluso alguno, es solo que con las labores del dia aveces es dificil, pero espero que sigas leyendo ;)

Annimo: pues x el momento no pienso abandonarlo solo tengamne paciencia ;)

Minecita: gracias x leer, también lees el de recuerdame, pues para saber quien dejo la nota aun falta pero pronto sabras.


End file.
